Normal Tony
by PottsXStark
Summary: what would happen if Tony wasn't a genius? how would life be if he didn't make iron man or if his dad didnt go through these terrible things? find out here! UPDATE 2/25- well I finished I hope you like the twist at the end :D
1. Chapter 1

(Alrighty so in this version of Pepperony Tony and Pepper are 16 and This version of Tony he never created iron man, iron man doesn't exist, he is not a technology genius and Pepper is not talkative she's just a cute redhead 3 this is one of my ideas of how it would be like if Tony had a normal life so I would re-introduce them AND THEY LIVE IN CALIFORNIA IN THIS ONE O 3O)

It was the middle of summer so it was very hot and humid, it was sunset. A 16 year old boy named Anthony but referred to as "Tony" was outside his house playing basketball with his friend James Rhodes but referred to as "Rhodey." He was wearing white cargo shorts with blue and black plaid stripes but no shirt and Nike shoes. Rhodey was wearing an All Star shirt with basketball type shorts and Adidas shoes.

Across Tony's house was an empty house up for sale but it had been bought by a man with his daughter and they were coming over with a moving truck to start settling in their furniture. The truck arrived and out came a girl with freckles and red long hair in a waterfall braid wearing a dark green tank top and short white semi ripped jeans with white high top converse and a black bracelet.

Tony and Rhodey stared at her like if they knew someone like her existed. "Wooooow she's hot" Rhodey said. "Come on Patricia" said the father. He opened the back of the moving truck, it was filled with boxes. The father and the girl were unloading the truck for a while when another car drove up and honked for them to come outside. "There's not much left in the truck I have to go do something important will you be alright?" asked the father. "Yeah dad don't sweat it I'll be fine" the girl said. The father ran outside and into the car.

The girl waved good bye as the car drove away. "Alright five more boxes to go" she said with her hands on her hips. She got into the truck and grabbed a box that was all the way in the back. She jumped off the truck with the box and sort of lost her balance. "Hey man I gotta go my mom won't stop calling" Rhodey said. "Alright later Rhodes" Tony said still looking at her. Rhodey ran down the block to his house. Tony watched her as she carried the box into the house.

She came back outside then went to go get another box, she got on the truck and tried to pick up a box but it was too heavy so she pushed it to the end of the truck and she jumped off. "Alright Potts you can do this" she said. She took a deep breath and tried picking up the box, when she lifted it off the truck the box pulled her down to the floor. "Whoa!" she said. Tony dropped his basketball and ran to help. "Hey, are you hurt? Let me carry that" he said grabbing the box but touching her hands.

"Oh t-thanks" she said as she looked up and was instantly stunned by the boy's looks. Tony looked into her eyes too, they were both lost in each other's eyes. There was a short pause but the girl snapped out of it first. "Oh um m-my names Patricia Potts but I go by my middle name Pepper" she said. Tony got out of it too. "Oh I'm Anthony Stark but I go by Tony eheheh" he said. Pepper let go of the box and Tony picked it up.

"Wow this is heavy how come your dad left you to finish this if you don't mind me asking?" Tony asked. "Oh my dad's a special cop he had to go to an investigation" she said picking up a lighter box from the truck. "Ohhhhhhh shit" Tony thought. "Oh that's cool" he said in a fake smile but inside freaking out. "Yeah it's cool and all but he's never home" she said. "Really? Same here my dad works at a hospital so he works a lot of night shifts" Tony said. "Aw but there's a lot of guys around this neighborhood I heard don't you hang out with some?" she asked. "Yeah my friend Rhodey lives down the block we hang out all the time" he said. They set rest of the boxes inside. "So where did you move from?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I moved from San Diego" she said. "Kinda far from San Francisco what made you guys want to move here?" he asked. "My dad got transferred to new headquarters" she said. "Ah" he said. "Well thanks a lot for the help" Pepper said smiling at the topless boy. "It's no problem happy to help" he said smiling back at her. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked. "For now I think I'm good" she said.

Pepper wiped the sweat from her forehead. She went outside to lock up the truck and Tony followed her outside. "Well, I'll see you around" he said. "Yeah" she said smiling. "Later" he said walking to his house. "Bye" she said waving at him. Pepper walked inside her new home and closed the door, Tony looked back at the house and smiled. The next day Pepper threw on a purple tank top but with dark colored jean shorts and her same white converse and hair, she went outside to water the tree and grass since it hadn't rained in awhile.

She pulled out the hose from the side of the house, turned it on and started watering the grass. Tony and Rhodey noticed her and they started glancing at her as they played basketball. "Quit staring man" Rhodey said smiling and playfully elbowing him. "I'm not" Tony said chuckling. Pepper noticed Tony looking over and she waved at him. Rhodey let out a small laugh. "Oh shut up" Tony said playfully. The boy's walked over to Pepper. "Hey Pepper" Tony said. "Hey!" she said cheerfully with a bright smile.

"This is my friend I told you about the one that lives down the block" Tony said. "Oh hi nice to meet you uhh your name started with an R…Rhodey!" she said. "Eheh yeah that's it" he said scratching the back of his head smiling. Pepper didn't have the top on the hose so she put her thumb on it so the water could squirt out further. "Hey maybe when you're done you um wanna play basketball with us?" Tony asked. "Sure" she said.

A girl with brown hair and a girl with blonde hair drove down the block and stopped at Pepper's house. They were in a white convertible volks wagen 2013 beetle. "Oh is this the new girl in the neighborhood? We heard you were coming" said the girl with blonde hair who was driving. "Yeah my name's Pepper it's nice to meet you" Pepper said with a smile. "My name's Whitney, oh she's so adorable!" Whitney said. The girls in the car laughed.

Pepper was standing on the side walk when she was watering the grass. "Oh I love your shirt it's so cute" said the girl with brown hair. "Yeah it would be terrible if something happened to it" Whitney said with a scheme up her sleeve. "Well awesome meeting you tutalloooo!" she said driving into the puddle on the curb the hose made and splashing Pepper. The girls laughed and continued driving away. "What was that for?" Pepper asked.

"That's Whitney and Katie they're not nice people at all, are you okay?" Tony said. "Yeah I'm fine I'm gonna go change my shirt" she said walking into her house. Few minutes later Pepper came out with another top with a different color, it was orange. "How many colors of that shirt do you have?" Tony asked. "All of them" Pepper said smiling. "I use these shirts all the time so I thought why not" she said.

"Well I think that's it for watering lets go play basketball" she said. They walked over to Tony's house. "Wanna be on my team?" Tony said. "I think I'll be on Rhodeys" she said. The boys looked at her confused but went along with it. "Ready…..Go!" Tony yelled dribbling the ball around running. Rhodey tried to block him from shooting but just in time Pepper got the ball. She ran around the drive way dribbling the ball while being chased by Tony. She got close enough the basket and threw the ball, she made it.

The boy's looked at her in shock. "Have you played before?" Rhodey asked. "I used to play all the time with my dad" she said with the ball between her hip and arm. "Alright let's go again" Tony said. They started again and after a few baskets the score was 6-5. "We're winning!" Rhodey said. "You win once you reach ten baskets so don't get your hopes up" said Tony taking the ball away from him and dribbling around.

"Hold on time out!" Rhodey said with his hands on his knees. "Whew I need a break Pepper could you beat him alone?" he asked. "Sure you go rest" she said. Rhodey went inside Tony's house to get a drink, the game resumed. Pepper dribbled the ball around running, Tony got the ball away from her. "Hehehe" he said. "You won't have it for long!" she said running after him.

He held the ball over his head since he was taller than Pepper and watched her as she struggled to get the ball from him. "No fair you're taller than me!" she said laughing a little. Her body was against his as she tried to get the ball, She took a big jump and hit the ball out of his hands. "Uh oh" Tony said trying to get the ball back. He did but Pepper accidently tripped on a rock. "Watch out!" she said as she was about to fall on him.

Tony dropped the ball and she fell on him. "Ow" she said. Pepper realized she was on Tony as she heard him groan in pain. "I'm so sorry!" she said. "It's no big deal" he said. He sat up and realized Pepper was sitting on him, Pepper realized she was still on him too and she blushed. "Oh what's wrong with me today I'm so sorry!" she said getting off of him and helping him up. "It's alright don't beat yourself up about it" he said. Rhodey walked out of the house. "I gotta go man, mom got's stuff for me to do" he said. "Later Rhodey" Tony said. "Bye Rhodey" Pepper said. "Later guys" Rhodey said walking home.

Pepper felt something sting her arm, she looked over at it and saw she was bleeding. Tony noticed too. "That looks bad let me go get something to clean that up" Tony said. "Come on" he said grabbing the wrist of her good arm into his house and to the kitchen. "It's alright you don't have to-"Tony stopped her. "You can't be outside with that it could get infected" he said. "Alright sit on the counter" he said. She tried but her arm hurt too much from the pressure. "Oww" she said. "Let me help you" he said. Tony picked her up by the waist and set her on the counter, then he went to go get things to clean the wound. He cleaned and disinfected her wound and patched it. "Thanks" she said.

"No problem" he said. "It's getting late I should get home my dad comes home around this time then at night goes back out" she said. Tony helped her off the counter. "Alright then" Tony said. He watched her walk home safely.

( hehehe review! )


	2. Chapter 2

(BEFORE YOU READ I HAVE AN AWSOME IDEA (not really mine actually I read a comment and it was the best comment I ever read) PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO COME ALIVE~!)

Step 1: copy this link it will lead you to YouTube it is a song

watch?v=eP5cJfVScGw

Step 2: open another tab and copy this link it will also lead you to YouTube

watch?v=AYw7eJYadco

Step 3: on the second link click play or if it auto plays wait five seconds as it plays then start the song of the first link.

Step 4: Read and feel the story come alive!

NOTE: even if the song finishes let the sound of the second link continue :3 and even if the sound of the second link finishes replay it until the scene is done!

Few day's pasted and the hot and humid turned into rain…..lots of rain, Tony was at Pepper's house. "Wow the rain is coming down hard" he said. "Are you sure you can go home?" she asked. "Yeah I'll be alright" he said. "You should stay the rain looks really strong I don't want something to happen to you" she said. "Oh thanks Pepper but it's alright I mean it would be kinda weird cause of your dad….." he said. "Oh my dad's working all night" she said. "Alone? With the cutest girl in the neighborhood?" Tony thought to himself. "Well if you say so I guess I could stay" he said. "Great!" she said.

They watched TV as the rain poured down. Sometimes the TV would search for signal because of the hard rain on the satellite. "We've been wanting to fix that satellite but we never got a run to it sorry that it keeps doing that it's just that the satellite is old we have a new one in the garage" she said. Tony had an idea. "You know…" he said. "Hm?" she said. "We could go put it up right now?" he said. "If it wasn't raining I would" she said. "Come on let's get in the rain!" he said.

"Well I guess I never thought of being in the rain for fun alright let's do it!" she said. They both got outside in the pouring rain already soaked. Tony was carrying the ladder on his shoulder and Pepper was carrying the satellite. He propped up the ladder and Pepper climbed it. "Screw driver!" she said speaking loudly over the rain. "Here!" Tony said lifting it to her. She undid the old satellite and gave it to Tony to put on the floor. She installed the new one. "There we go!" she said. "Be careful" Tony said.

Pepper tried to climb down carefully but the ladder was so slippery she slipped off. "Pepper!" Tony yelled. He caught her. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. "I'm okay" she said blushing but Tony couldn't see because it was dark. Tony let out a sigh in relief. "I'm sorry I'm such a cluts" she said. "No you're not" he said chuckling. He carried her to the front porch and set her down. "That was fun" she said. "Yeah…..next time I'll do the work" he said. They both laughed as they entered the house. Pepper gave him a towel, Tony wringed his shirt outside on the porch. "Want me to dry your shirt? You'll get a cold" she said. "Thanks I would appreciate it" he said. He took off his shirt and gave it to her and she put it in the dryer. Here these are my brothers old shorts they should fit you. "Thanks" he said. Tony put on the shorts and gave Pepper his soaked ones and she added those to the dryer. She went to go change.

She came out, walked over to the couch and sat. "The signal is a lot better now" he said. " Great" she said. They watched TV and eventually Tony fell asleep, Pepper looked over at him and just couldn't believe that the cutest guy she had ever seen is in her house was topless! Again! Sleeping on HER couch! Eventually Pepper fell asleep but as she slept her body shifted to position her head on Tony's shoulder. The roaring thunder woke Tony up and saw Pepper's head on his shoulder. He gently put his fist in the air signaling "YES!"

Another roaring sound of thunder woke Pepper up, she lifted her head, yawned and stretched. Suddenly the power went out and she let out a small "EEP!" "It's alright I guess lightning hit around here" he said. "Y-yeah" she said shaking. "Don't be afraid" he said. "I'm sorry I'm not used to this" she said. "You don't have to apologize it's alright" he said smiling. Another sound of thunder roared and she quickly covered her ears. Tony found a lighter and lit a candle on the coffee table. "Don't be scared at least you're not alone" he said. He was right Pepper wasn't alone she had her dream guy protecting her.

Pepper put her head on his shoulder, Tony's cheeks turned a very light pink. He put an arm around her. They fell asleep again but this time they were laying down on the couch and Pepper was sleeping with her head on his bare chest while Tony had the arm rest as his pillow. The next day Tony woke up to see Pepper wasn't on the couch anymore. His phone rang and he grabbed it to answer it. "Hello?" he said. "Dude, party, today, my house at seven, bring a chick!" said Tony's friend Happy Hogan. He hung up and got up to find Pepper.

He found the dryer, he opened it and got his clothes and put them on. "Pepper?" he said calling for her. Pepper came out of her room. "Over here" she said. Tony walked over to her room. "I was just changing" she said. Tony walked into her room as Pepper was picking up her clothes from last night and putting it in her dirty clothes basket. Tony looked around, it had purple walls a white dresser and a white bed with a purple and green bed set with a white night stand, a desk with a laptop on it and a fuzzy purple rug at the center of the floor.

Everything was so neat and picked up it made Tony feel ashamed about his room. Then he remembered what his friend asked him. "Oh um Pepper!" he said. "Yeah?" she said still doing things. "One of my buddies called saying there's a party tonight at his place he said to bring a friend wanna come?" he asked. "Wouldn't you take Rhodey?" she asked. "He's going I'm just not walking there with him" he said. "Well alright then sure I'd love to come" she said smiling. "I gotta get home I'll pick you up at seven" he said. "Sounds good" she said. Tony walked out of her house and over to his.

He thought to himself. "Wait wouldn't this be considered…..a date?" he asked himself. Seven came around and Tony ran over to Pepper's place. He was wearing a black shirt with his white cargo shorts and converse. He knocked on the door and shortly after Pepper answered. "Hey!" she said. Pepper was wearing a red shirt with the straps wrapped around her neck and full legged jeans with red converse and her usual hair. "I hope this isn't too much" she said. "N-no it's awesome!" he said. "Woooooooow" he thought to himself. "Thanks you don't look bad yourself" she said. They walked over to the party and was greeted by Happy. "Sup bros! Enter my casa is your casa!" he said gringoly. They entered and another guy came up to him he had brown eyes and blonde hair. "Hey Stark how's it been?" he said as they fist pumped. "Great Zack" he said.

"Who's the smokin lady next to you" he whispered to Tony. "Oh um she's a friend" he said. "Not for long" Zack said skipping away. Tony rolled his eyes and walked with Pepper to the backyard. "Nice pool" she said. "Yeah Happy's family has good money" Tony said. "Let me introduce you to those girls they're really cool" he said. "Hey Hayley, Alexis over here!" Tony called out. The girls came over. "This is my friend Pepper she's new to the neighborhood" he said. "Hey Pepper I'm Hayley" said the girl. "I'm Alexis" said the other girl. "Alright take care of her for a bit I gotta go see where Rhodey's at" he said. "Later Tony" said the girls. "Bye Tony" said Pepper. "Later guys" he said walking away to look for Rhodey.

Pepper and the girls talked for a while and Tony was talking to some of his friends. "Dude I heard this guy Max laid a girl last night" said one of the guys. "Oh no way" said another. "Yo Stark you're not playing funny games with that chick you brought right?" he said. "No way man she's just a friend" Tony said. "I told him not for long" Zack said. The guys oooo'd at Tony. "Naw way bro Tony isn't that much of a man to do that" said a guy. "Yeah Stark you can't do it" said another guy. Pepper was hearing everything coincidently because she went to go get a drink.

"I bet you fifty bucks Stark can't do it!" said a guy. "Mark no bet's man" said Tony. "You're on!" said Zack. Pepper got a little mad that they were shooting down Tony because he didn't do what another guy did, to Pepper Tony was a man he had been so nice to her since she came to the neighborhood so she decided to help him keep his reputation. She put her drink down and walked over to Tony. "Hey Tony" she said. All the guys looked at her thinking "Hottieeeee" "Hey Pepper how come you're not with the girls?" he asked. "Cause" she said putting her arms around him. Tony blushed. "Go along with it" Pepper whispered to him.

"Dude is this you're chick?" said a guy. "Say yes" she whispered to him. "Uhh umm…" he said. "Yeah I am" she said. "Whoa way to go Stark!" said the guys. "Maybe he did give it to her after all" whispered Zack to Mark. "No way" Said Mark. Pepper had good ears she heard them. "Well I see what I have to do" she thought. "Come on" She said dragging Tony to a room and locked it.

(Pepper what are you thinking? :o Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Alright I'm back! Sorry this took so long I've been busy but I've returned with some Pepperony! And also by the time you finish like a paragraph you would have known where this idea came from XD it was my all time favorite movie when it came out)

"GET ON WITH IT" said the people. "Rudeness :U" I said.

"Why are we here?" Tony asked. "Sit" she said pointing to the bed. "Wait we're not gonna-" Pepper stopped Tony. "Of course not I have a plan we're gonna fake it" Pepper said. "How?" Tony asked sitting on the bed. Pepper sat next to him. "I need you to moan" she said. "What?!" he said. "Just do it" she said. Tony tried but it just didn't sound genuine. "Forgive me" she said. Pepper slapped him. "OWWWW" he said but right when he reacted Pepper covered his mouth to muffle the sound. "Not bad keep doing that" she said whispering to him. "OH YEAH" she said cupping her hands around her mouth trying to act like a megaphone.

All the guys and some girls crowded in front of the door with their ears against the walls and door. Zack held out his hand. "Pay up" he said. Mark rolled his eyes. "Start jumping" she said. "Whaaa?" he said. Pepper started jumping on the bed banging on the walls. "WOOO!" she yelled. Tony started jumping. "THIS IS SO AWSOME" he yelled. Few words and jumps later. "Ready for the finish?" she said. "Alright" he said. Pepper punched his stomach. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" he yelled as Pepper covered his mouth. "OH YEAAH!" she yelled.

They both jumped off the bed. "Alright you're officially a man….to the guys" she said. "What do you mean by that?" he asked with his hand over his stomach. "Well to me you don't have to have had sex with someone to be a man but I just knew those boys wouldn't leave you alone so I had to do something" she said. "People will talk you know" he said. "I'll deal with it I just wanted to do something for you since you've been so nice to me since I got here" she said. "Thank you" he said. "No problem" she said smiling. Tony walked for the door. "Oh wait!" she said jogging to him. "Gotta look the part to eh?" she said as she ruffled his hair and undid his belt a little bit.

She did the same to herself too. "Be free" she told him holding her arm up pointing to the door. Tony opened the door and everybody stepped back waiting for an answer. Tony stood there for a few seconds frozen. "WHAT UP BITCHES" he yelled. All the guys got around him and two of them put their arm around him. Pepper laughed. "How was she?" the guys asked. "Pretty good if you asked me" he said. Pepper walked out of the room fixing herself and saw Whitney waiting for her there. "Well well well how was it slut?" she said. "Not bad" Pepper said.

"That's what sluts say" Whitney said. The two girls next to her laughed with her. Pepper shrugged and went to go get a drink. "Ugh did that skank just ignore me?" she said. The girls nodded. "Hey slut I wasn't done!" she said walking over to her. Pepper turned around with a drink in her hand and Whitney ran into it and got splashed with coke. "You whore!" she said looking at her stain. "This is juicy couture you know how expensive this is?!" she said. "I'm sorry you ran into me here I'll go get some paper towels" Pepper said. She came back with towels and started wiping her shirt. "Give me that!" Whitney said snatching the paper and doing it herself. "Ugh!" she said. Pepper walked around and Alexis caught up to her. "Tony told me what happened that was really nice of you" she said Hayley came up on the other side. "Yeah I don't think I would ever do that, that was so nice" she said. Pepper yawned. "Thanks guys" she said. "Tell Tony I'm gonna walk home" she said. "Later Pepper!" they said as she walked out of the house. Few minutes later someone behind her was calling her. "Pepper!" said a guy running up to her. "Oh hey Tony how come you didn't stay?" she asked.

"Cause I can't let you walk alone at night silly" he said. "Oh it's no big deal" she said. "Nah I brought you I should take you home" he said. Pepper smiled. "Alright then" she said. They finally made it to her house. "Thanks" she said. "No problem" he said. Pepper unlocked the door and entered, she looked back at him. "Good night" she said. "Night" he said. She closed the door. Tony stared at her door. "Next time….." he said. Few weeks later Happy had another event…..everyone was going to the beach! Happy's friends including Pepper were invited. She put on a pink bikini and a yellow sleeveless unzipped hooded jacket that reached past her hips a little, pink sandals and her hair up in a messy bun.

She walked to the kitchen to get through then she happen to see a piece of paper on the counter. She picked it up and read it. "I heard about that trip to the beach please be careful and take my car" she read. His keys were right next to where the note was, she smiled, picked up the keys and skipped to the door. "Helloooo Audi A5" she said. She glanced over to Tony's place and saw that no cars where there. "Hm guess he must've left" she said. She drove to the location and saw a crowds of people from her position since cars where in front of her to get into the parking lot.

She spotted Rhodey. "Oh there they are" she said. She finally got into the parking lot and stopped by Rhodey. She rolled the window down. "Rhodey!" she said. He turned around and walked over to her. "Hey where did everybody go to meet?" she asked. "Up ahead" he said pointing to their direction. "I'll wait for you…..and nice ride" he said. "Alright and it's my dad's" she said. "Bad Idea" he said. "How so?" she asked. "Just don't let anyone know it's yours" he said. "Alrighty then I wasn't planning to though" she said driving away. She parked and walked over to Rhodey. "Shall we?" she said. "Lets go" he said.

"Yo Rhodey and Pepper!" said Happy. "Hey Happy" Rhodey said. "Hiya" she said. "Hey everyone is walking down to the sand Tony's already down there with the guys let's go!" he said. They walked down to where everyone was headed and Pepper spotted Tony. "Hey Tony!" she yelled waving. He turned around, as soon as he saw her he froze. "Oh…my…god" he thought. The guys behind him sitting started cracking up at Tony. "Come on man go to your woman" said a guy nudging his leg. The two met up with Tony. "Wow it's a nice day don't you think?" she asked. "Y-Yeah" he said.

"Everything alright?" she asked. "Everything is uh….great it's going swimmingly" he said. Whitney and the gang walked up to them. "You're just getting sluttier by the day Potts" she said. "Nice to know" Pepper said. "Yeah for a whore" Whitney said. "Guys stop it this isn't necessary" Tony said. "Fine" she said walking away. "YO LETS GET IN THE WATER!" yelled Zack. Everyone ran into the ocean with noodles and floatable whales to ride on and other water stuff. "Come on Pep" he said. "I'm gonna sit for a bit I'll go in later" she said. "Alright" he said running with Rhodey to the water. Pepper laid her towel and planted her umbrella. She put sunscreen on herself and got on her phone. After awhile Pepper fell asleep on her towel and Whitney walked up to her. "Slut taking a nap?" she said. She crouched down next to her. "Look at her perfect hair and skin…." She said. Her entourage nodded. "Perfect body perfect everything!" she said. She saw some guys getting out of the water and she ran with the girls, Pepper had her hoodie off and covering her. Some guys came up and thought. "Let's throw her in the water" said Zack. The guys nodded and took her hoodie off and one carried her. The friends in the ocean cheered. "DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!" they yelled.

Pepper woke up and immediately was aware of what was going on. "H-Hey! Nooooooo!" she said. Tony saw. "Hey guys put her down" he said. "Too late" they said. The guys threw her and Tony fought through the water to catch her because where she was gonna fall wasn't deep enough. Pepper screamed but just in time Tony caught her but he fell back and they both went under water. They instantly swam up. "Hey that wasn't cool!" she yelled. Everyone laughed. Pepper's face got red. "It's alright Pep it was just a harmless joke" Tony said. "I guess" she said. After the beach fest Tony went over to Pepper's house.

"Your dad working late again?" he asked. "Yup" she said taking off her shoes. She stretched and yawned. "I'll change later" she said. "Too lazy?" he asked chuckling. Pepper giggled. She sat on the floor next to Tony because their bathing suits were still drying and watched TV. From time to time Pepper would get text messages and Tony could see a hint of sadness in her face every time she read them. "Who keeps texting you?" he asked. "Whitney….." she said. "Ugh" he said. "It's alright" she said. "No it's not she keeps hurting you" he said.

"I don't mind it too much" she said. Tony got up. "I'm gonna talk to her. Pepper got up too. "No please don't" she said. "They'll stop sooner or later" she said. "No Pepper they won't" he said. Pepper read another text sent from Whitney. This one hurt Pepper the most, a tear drop escaped her eyes finally because every text built up so many tears. "Pepper….." he said. She quickly wiped it but then more started to come out and she kept wiping. "It's okay to cry" he said. "No I'm fine" she said. He slipped the phone off her hands and read some. "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM SLUT" he read to himself. "YOU'RE A WHORE AND YOU HAVE STD'S" he read to himself.

Then he read the most recent one that made Pepper cry. "YOU'RE DAD ISNT A GOOD PARENT BECAUSE HE RAISED YOU TO BE A SLUT" he also read. This made him angry. "What else has she told you…." He asked with a straight face. Pepper tried to stay silent and hold it in but it all just bursted out of her. She bursted into tears. "She has been harassing me ever since I first met her, she calls me names sends letters and text messages and writes things on my window" she said. Tony sat on the arm rest of the couch. "I don't know maybe I should just go live with my aunt in Nevada" she said. "Pepper don't think like that" he said.

"No I'm really considering it" she said. "Wait….where's your mom?" he asked. Pepper wiped her tears as they kept falling. "she's dead" she said. "I'm so sorry….." he said. "It's been eight years I'm over it" she said. "Yeah….I'll just live with my aunt then" she said sniffling. "You can't do that" he said. "And why not" she said sniffling again and put her hands up using gestures. "Because I won't be able to do this everyday" he said. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a kiss, Pepper was in shock she questioned herself "Is this really happening?" she asked herself. At that moment their bodies turned to noodles and they fell over on the couch. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, he had a hand around her back and one on her head as she was on top of him. Pepper cupped his cheeks wanting as much as she could get.

(So if you didn't figure out what movie was you know from the first party scene in mah story is was from Easy A :3 ahhh Emma Stone you are a good actress I loved her in spider man oh my god did you see Andrew Garfield :O HAWWT Review!)


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally let go Pepper looked at him blushing and Tony smiled at her. "I'm guessing you liked that a lot" he said chuckling. She turned as red as an apple and turned her eyes a different direction. He put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I love you" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was so embarrassed she couldn't speak. "Aw you don't love me?" he said sarcastically. She finally summoned her words. "I do" she said. Tony smiled. "Don't go anywhere…I'll take care of Whitney" he said moving around her hair from her face. "Tony please she's going to start up again" she said. "No she's not" he said.

"No she's going to send more texts and letters and-"Tony stopped her with another kiss. "You seem calmer when I do that" he said chuckling. She buried her face in his chest. "Please don't do anything you'll regret" she said. "I won't trust me she'll be taken care of" he said. "Now please don't be sad anymore I hate it" he said stroking her hair. "I'll try" she said. Suddenly they heard a car pull up and Pepper's head spiked up. "Uh oh I bet that's my dad" she said. "Thanks" said someone from outside. "Yeah that's him" she said. She quickly got off him and pulled Tony to her room and closed the door.

"Go out through the window" she said. The door opened. "Patricia I'm home early" said Agent Potts. "Go, go, go" she said opening the window. He climbed out of it and turned around. "See you tomorrow?" he asked. "Yeah" she said smiling. "Sweet dreams" he said. He gave her a peck on the lips and jumped off. She closed the window and grabbed a book from her shelf and pretended to read on her bed. The door to her room opened. "Patricia I'm home" he said.

"Oh hey dad!" she said. "Whatcha reading?" he asked sitting next to her. "Uhh" she said looking at the cover. "Captain Underpants?" she said. "Your old childhood book?" he said laughing. Pepper giggled kind of embarrassed. "Did you have fun at the beach today?" he asked. "Yup" she said. "I see you took well care of the car" he said. "Of course" she said. "Well you should go take a shower it's getting a little late" he said. "Alright dad" she said. Agent Potts kissed his daughters head. "Good night Patricia" he said. "It's Pepper dad" she said. "Oh right" he said laughing and closing the door.

The next day Pepper's door bell rang. "Coming" she said walking over to it. She looked through the peep hole and saw it was Tony. She smiled and opened the door. "Hey!" she said. "Hey" he said. "Come in" she said moving for him to enter. He walked in. "I talked to Whitney" he said. Pepper closed the door frowning and crossed her arms. "What did she say" she asked. "We argued but in the end a black mailed her" he said. "No way" Pepper said smiling. "She has a history of cheating on her boyfriends" he said. Pepper looked at him in astonishment. "Got dirt on her" she said. "You bet" he said.

Pepper smiled more and Tony pulled her into a hug. "Thank you" she said. "No biggy" he said resting his chin on her head. Pepper broke apart a little bit. "I have something to do today" she said. "What's that?" he asked. "I do track on Thursday's" she said. "So that's why you're never home" he said. Pepper giggled. "Sorry I never told you" she said. "Don't worry about it" he said. "I gotta go get ready" she said walking to her room. She stopped at the door arch. "Oh you're welcome to come where I go a bunch of guys who don't know each other go to play basketball" she said.

"Sure I'll go" he said. "Alrighty" she said. "Gotta go change, back in a bit" he said running to his house. After they got ready they drove to a park and got off. "This is the place" she said. She grabbed his hand and directed him to the basketball court. "Guys mind if he plays?" she asked the group of men. "No problems come on over bro!" said a guy. "Have fun" she said kissing his cheek. He went off to play with the guys while Pepper went to her sport. "Hello girls now start you're warm up I want four laps around the track" said the coach. They did as they were told Pepper and the other girls were able to run three laps straight but walked half of the fourth lap. After the warm up the coach had an idea. "You know what girls why don't we do something more fun today" she said. All the girls looked at each other wondering. "Let's go play basketball with the men over there!" she said. All the girls nodded.

"Boys!" shouted the coach. The men stopped and turned to the coach. "Wanna go girls vs. Boys?" she asked. Some guys chuckled. "Sure" said a guy. They all got in their positions. Pepper put her hands on her hips looking at Tony. "Hey watch out for the red-head she's good" Tony whispered to a guy. The guy nodded. The coach blew her whistle and game started. One of the guys got the ball first and dribbled to the other side. Pepper blocked him and managed to get the ball away. "Hey!" he said. She stuck her tongue out at him and dribbled to the other side. Two guys were blocking him and no girl was open so she made a shot from her position and surprisingly made a basket.

"YEAH!" shouted the girls. "Told ya" said Tony to the guy whose mouth was wide open. Few baskets later it was 15-19 the girls were winning thanks to Pepper. "One more and we win!" she said. "Not gonna happen" said a guy. The game started again and the guy who told her off got the ball away from Pepper. He made a few baskets and the score now was 19-19. "We're tied now little girl!" he said. "Don't call me little!" she said. Happy and a few other friends happen to go to the park and they were watching half the game.

"Potts is tearing it up" said a friend. Whitney also happens to be there too. The guy was almost at the basket when Pepper sprinted to him and slapped the ball out of his hands and into hers. "HA!" she said. She dribbled the ball back the other way. A girl was open so she threw the ball to her and she made the last basket. "We win" she said. All the girls high fived each other. "Good game and by the way my names Mathew" he said winking at her. Pepper walked over to Tony. "You did good" she said to him. "Thanks you too" he said. Pepper took the end of her shirt pulled it up half way and wiped her chest. "It's really hot outside" she said.

Whitney walked over to them and Tony glared at her. "Guess what Stark I DON'T CARE" she said. "Slut you were so bad out there who taught you to play like a guy your dad?" she said. "Ugh you're dad is like a horrible basketball teacher" she said. Pepper looked the other way. "Whitney stop it!" Tony yelled. "Don't look away from me!" she said slapping her. All the guys ooo'd and they made a circle around them. "You're so stupid you can't even pay attention to me!" she said. Pepper didn't say anything she was getting shot by every word. "I heard you're mom died little birdie told me" she said. Pepper looked at Tony. "Wasn't me" he said. "He's right it wasn't him it was my spy" she said.

"I bet she committed suicide because of you" she said. Pepper's mouth hung down and tears rolled down. "That's it….I can't" she said running to the parking lot. "Pepper!" he said running after her. "You bastard!" the girls yelled. They made a circled around Whitney and looked angry. "Wait what are you doing?! These are Steve Madden shoes get your dirty self away from me!" she said. The girls pounded her to a pulp as she screamed. Tony grabbed Pepper's wrist. "Pepper wait!" he said. "What do you want!" she said turning to him. "You know that's not true what she said about your mom!" He said. "Tony I can't anymore I just can't!" she said. "Pepper don't leave" he said. "I suffered for a month" she said. "Unfortunately my heart isn't made of stone I'm only human" she said. "But that's the best part of you" he said putting her hand where her heart is located and had his hand on top of hers. "You have a nice warm and caring heart and that's what made me love you" he said. Pepper cried more. "I love you Tony but I don't want to be miserable!" she said getting in her car and driving away.

Tony let out a tear. "I've never felt this way about any girl before….and now it's getting taken from me" he said. Pepper got home and went straight into the bathroom to cry. "Why does she hate me so much?" she said crying. She took a shower and packed all her things and left a note for her dad. She called her aunt to tell her she was coming right away, she called for a taxi. Tony had finally gotten to her house and saw she wasn't there. "Airport" he thought.

(Pepper don't leave him Q.Q)


	5. Chapter 5

Pepper carried her bag on her shoulder through the airport. Tony was getting impatient as he drove in his car to the airport, he kept looking at the time. Then he stopped at a bumper to bumper because the airport was packed. "OH COME ON!" he said. He looked on his phone to see the earliest flight to Nevada. "Oh shit" he cursed. The flight was in fifteen minutes. "Wait she doesn't have a ticket yet so it's impossible to go now!" he said joyfully. The page refreshed and the flight was moved to an hour. "Still got time…I guess" he said looking over the line of cars nervously biting his lip.

Fifty minutes pasted and he still was in line up close enough to see the airport clearer. "No time" he said. Tony abandoned his car and started running down the street. He looked at his watch every so often as he ran. Pepper did buy her ticket and was sitting on a chair waiting for them to board. Tony ran through the entrance and jumped the airport security where they check you. "Stop right there son!" said a security officer. "Alert we have a runner trying to make it through the airport" announced over the PA.

"A young boy has ran through airport security check!" said an officer to another. Tony kept running as fast as he could until he could spot Pepper. "Young boy?" Pepper said. "They said he could be about 16 years of age" said an old lady. Pepper got up and looked around then suddenly she heard someone call out her name. Right when she turned around to the direction of the sound Tony ran into her, sweeped her off her feet for a few seconds hugging her. "Pepper please don't leave I can't live without you" he said breathing fast.

"T-Tony you ran past airport security they're going to arrest you!" she said. "I don't care" he said still hugging her. "Tony…." She said. "Please just don't leave me I couldn't stand the thought of you out of my life" he said still breathing fast. Finally the officers caught up to him, pulled him away and they hand cuffed him. Pepper extended her arm to his direction. "Wait he wasn't trying to do anything wrong he was her to see me!" she said. "Sorry ma'am we need to take him" said a lady officer. "Hey you acquainted with this guy?" asked a male officer. "He's my boyfriend!" she said. Tony blushed at that statement, they kissed an all but he wasn't sure about their relationship status.

"She could be a possible suspect" said the officer. They took her too and they put them into a room, the officers patted them down and stripped them of their devices. Half an hour later a detective came into the room. "I've contacted you're parents, both of you are in a lot of trouble" he said. "What made you do what you did son?" he asked putting his hands on the desk. "I came to stop her from getting on a plane" Tony answered. "How cliché…..Why's that" he asked. "It's a long story" Tony said. The detective sat down. "I'm ready to listen" he said. Tony told him the whole story.

"So this girl Whitney drove you away because she was harassing you nonstop" he said. Pepper nodded. "What was the worst thing she said to you" he asked. "My mother died eight years ago and she thinks she committed suicide because of me" she said. "That's harsh….really harsh" he said. They both nodded. The detective got up and unhand cuffed them. "Your letting us go?" Tony asked. "I was your age once and I was in love, I think I would've done the same if I was in your situation" he said. "Thank you" Tony said. The two walked out with the detective behind them, their dads were waiting. Agent Potts and Tony's dad Howard stood up. "Patricia what have you done?!" he asked. "I would like to ask the same question" said Howard.

"I think you should listen to their situation" said the detective. They told their story. "Patricia…why didn't you tell me this?" Agent Potts asked. "Because I thought I could take care of it on my own" she said. The man sighed. "Just like you're mother" he said. "I'm so proud of you son" Howard said. The dad's hugged their children. The dads pulled away. "Oh and you guys happened to leave out a little detail" said Mr. Potts. Howard crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow smiling. "One of the officer's told us you two had something going on together" Mr. Potts said.

Pepper blushed but Tony put an arm around her. "I really do love your daughter Mr. Potts" Tony said. "After all this I believe it" he said. "Alright I'll let this continue but two conditions" he said. "One it has to be okay with your father and two take good care of her" he said. "It's alright with me" Howard said. The dad's smiled as they watched their happy children, Tony hugged Pepper. "Alright you guys get a room" Howard said. They all laughed. "Why don't we all go home now" Mr. Potts said. "Sounds good" said Tony.

"Patricia I need to talk to you, you can see Tony a bit later" Mr. Potts said. "Bye Tony" she said. "Later Pep" he said. Howard put an arm around his son and they walked into their house. Pepper and Mr. Potts got in and sat on the couch. "Who is this Whitney girl" he asked. "She's this blonde girl with that volks wagen and wears expensive clothes" she said. "I'm going to do something about this" he said. "Please dad she was really nasty to me when Tony tried. "I'm not going to talk to her Patricia I'm doing this the SWAT team way" he said.

Pepper looked at him in shock. "You're not gonna-"He stopped her. "Oh yes I am" he said. "Dad this is awesome!" she said hugging him. The next day around noon Pepper Took Tony to Whitney's house area, they hid behind a bush that was across from her house. "What are we doing here?" Tony asked. "You'll see" she said smiling. Whitney walked out of her house, when she took a few steps she was instantly tackled by a man from the SWAT team. Whitney screamed. "GET OFF ME!" she yelled. Pepper and Tony died laughing. "Whitney Stane you are under arrest" said someone coming from a helicopter using a megaphone. "Arrest?! For what!" she said.

They took her to a jail and it wasn't for juveniles. Tony and Pepper went to the jail she was at and they found her in a cell wearing an orange jumpsuit shaking holding the bars. "P-Please let me go" she said. "Hey Whitney" said Pepper. "What do you want!" she snapped. "For you to stop harassing me" she said. "Did you set me up?!" Whitney asked. "Yup" Pepper responded. "PLEASE TELL THEM TO LET ME GO I'LL NEVER HARRASS YOU AGAIN I SWEAR TO THE LORD PLEASE!" she begged on her knees. "Let her go" Pepper said. The guard opened the jail cell door and she ran out.

"Looks like she won't be bothering you again" Tony said. "Should've video tapped that" she said. They both laughed. "You're so bad" he said chuckling as he put his arm around her and kissed her head. They got back to the neighborhood and Tony stopped at Pepper's house. Tony put his hands on her waist and Pepper put her hands on his shoulders. "How about we go do something tomorrow, you know just the two of us" he said. "What would that be?" she asked. Tony smiled. "You'll see" he said. "Oooo surprises" she said.

"Yup" he said. Tony gave her a kiss and Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried to get closer and push her lips more into his. They let go. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at six" he said. "Alright" she said. They broke apart and Tony put his finger under her chin and slid away saying "Later beautiful"

(:O TONY WHERE YOU TAKING HER?! I so gotta know, who else wants to know? Review!)


	6. Chapter 6

Around 12 PM Tony texted Pepper "Wear something nice ;)" it said. Pepper smiled as she read it, she set her phone on her bed and looked through her closet until she found the perfect outfit. After some deep digging she found a dress and smiled at it. "Perfect" she said. At 5:52 she was ready, she wore a black dress that reached down almost touching the floor but not quite the sides were cut so it revealed her legs and thick straps wrapped around her arms instead of her shoulders.

She wore white heels and pearl earrings with two good pieces of hair from the front of her head clipped back and a white clutch. Shortly there was a knock at the door, Pepper walked over and opened to see a handsome Tony wearing a black suit and a blue silky tie."Hey!" she said smiling at him. Tony looked at her like if he just discovered a new species. "Uh h-hey y-you look-"Pepper stopped him. "You look great too" she said after she kissed his cheek. Tony took her hand and led her to his car. "After you" he said opening the door. "Thank you" she said.

He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. He drove all the way to a very fancy restaurant and parked. Pepper had her arm around Tony's as they walked in and went up an elevator. "Wow this is beautiful Tony" she said as they walked to a desk. "Isn't it?" he said. "Hello, do you have reservations?" asked the man at the desk. "Yeah it's under Tony Stark party of two" Tony said. "Right this way Mr. Stark" he said grabbing the menus and leading the way to the table.

He put them by the big glass window that seems to cover the whole walls and had a view of the city. "Could you really afford all this?" she asked. "Don't worry about it" he said pushing in her chair for her. He sat down too and they looked through the menu. Pepper tried to look for the least expensive dish because she didn't want to put too much on his bill. "Pepper it's alright I'm taking care of this have whatever you want" he said looking up from his menu knowing what she was doing. "You can always ask me for help you know" she said. "Thanks but I got it" he said smiling at her.

"Hello how are we doing this evening my name is Elizabeth but call me Eli now how about we start off with drinks?" she said. "Water please" Pepper said. "Make that two" Tony said. "Alrighty two waters and now are we ready to order or do we need more time?" she asked. Pepper shook her head at Tony as he looked at her. "No we're ready" he said. "Alright so what will the miss have?" the waiter asked. "Umm the chicken Milanese" Pepper said. "Okay and how about you Sir?" she asked while writing. "Filetto Di Manzo Toscano" he said. "Would you like potatoes or steamed vegetables with that?" asked the waiter. "Potatoes" he said.

The waiter took the menus. "Alright that should be hmm at least twenty minutes since we don't have a full house which is awesome for me!" she said laughing. "Alright I'll be back soon" she said walking away. Pepper looked out the window. "It's beautiful" she said. "Yeah it's alright" Tony said. "Are you kidding its amazing!" she said. "I have a pretty good view of something better" he said looking at her. "Aww Tony" she said smiling at him and giggling. The food came and they ate soon after the bill came and Tony looked at it. "Not bad" he said. He reached for his pocket and then the unthinkable happened, his eyes widened. "Uh would you excuse me I have to go use the men's room" he said getting up. "Alright" she said.

Tony speed walked to the bathroom and whipped out his phone and speed dialed Rhodey. "Pick up come on Rhodes" he said. "Hello?" said Rhodey. "Oh thank god Rhodey I need your help like I'll love you forever if you do this" Tony said. "What's up?" he asked. "I forgot my wallet at home and I'm on a date with Pepper at a really high class restaurant" he said with his face getting hot. "Oh man I'll be over at your house as fast as I can" Rhodey said. "Rhodey you're a life saver!" Tony said. "Spare key is under the rock" he said. "Alright dude I'll be there in no time" Rhodey said as he fled out the door to Tonys. Five minutes pasted and Tony was pacing back and forth.

"Come on Rhodes" he said. Tony peeked out the door and saw Pepper on her phone. "Good she's not suspecting anything" he said. Half an hour pasted and Tony was dying inside then his phone rang. "Rhodey please tell me you're here" he said. "Yeah I'm here in the restaurant" Rhodey said. "No dude she'll see you!" he said. Rhodey walked to the bathroom but was stopped by Pepper as she waved her hand to him. "Rhodey!" she said. "Crap I gotta go Pepper's calling me over" Rhodey said. "RHODEY DO NOT-"Tony said before Rhodey cut him off by hanging up.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Pepper asked. "Oh um I just came to get my food yup that fits the ticket!" he said. "At a fancy restaurant?" Pepper asked. "Yup uh order here all the time" he said. "Okay…" she said. "Oh um I gotta go use the bathroom real quick be back!" he said running to the bathroom. Rhodey blasted through the door. "Here man" he said panting. "Rhodey if you were a girl id kiss you" Tony said. "Don't go homo on me bro just go!" he said pushing him. Tony walked back to the table. "Hey I'm back sorry there was uh….uh a line" he said. "You know what's funny I just talked to Rhodey right now" she said.

"Oh um you did? That's odd what's he doing here?" Tony said chuckling and scratching his head. "I don't know…." She said. "I thought maybe you saw him in the-" Tony cut her off. "Uhh ma'am heres the check" he said putting in his debit card. The waiter took it and walked to the machine. "So um l-love did you enjoy yourself?" he asked. "I did thank you it was awesome" she said. "I'm glad" he said. "Here you go thanks and have a great evening!" said the waiter. Rhodey snuck out the restaurant.

Tony calculated the tip and wrote his signature on it and they left. He parked his car at his house and walked Pepper over to hers. "I had a lot of fun" she said. Tony kissed her forehead. "I had fun too" he said. "Wanna come in for a little bit?" she asked. "Sure" he said. They walked into the house and Pepper went into her room. "Tony come here I have something for you!" she said. Tony walked to her room and saw her holding something behind her back. "What is it?" he asked. She walked to him and cupped his hands slipping something hard into it. He opened his hand and saw a box and opened it. He found an Armani watch that had chronograph black silicone wrapped in stainless steel.

"Pepper this is awesome, thank you" he said putting the box down on her desk and hugging her. "Your welcome" she said hugging him. Tony broke apart from her a little bit to kiss her, they moved to her bed with Pepper on top of him making out. She stopped tell him something. "You know…my dad's working all night" she said circling her finger around his chest. "I hope it won't be like that night where your dad actually came home early" he said. "He's on a big case he can't miss trust me" she said. "Well alright then" he said. They continued to kiss as Pepper intertwined her fingers with his.

Around two in the morning Tony left to his house and slept good the rest of the night. Suddenly around eight o' clock he woke up to a rumble…..a big rumble the floor was shaking. "Earthquake!" Tony yelled. The earthquake was bad everything was out of place, things fell some broke everything in that house turned into a mess and the quake lasted for three minutes. As soon as it stopped Tony ran through the broken, trashed house and out the door to see Pepper's house in shambles, the roof collapsed over the house. "PEPPER!" he yelled as he ran to the house and started moving things around. It took him an hour to find her when he found an arm sticking out.

He dug her out and saw cuts all over her body, her legs and arms and face were cut up. "Please be okay" he said. He checked for pulse but there was none, he checked every part of her body where there might be pulse but it didn't work. "Why did it have to be you" he said crying. Pepper opened her eyes half way. "Pepper?!" he said. "Tony…." She said weakly. "I'm here" he said holding her hand. "I love you…." She said before her head turned a different direction. "PEPPER!" Tony yelled to the top of his lungs hugging her.

(Alright alright before you come at me with pitch forks and torches read the next chapter o .oll also I bet you thought those dish names were a bit weird I didn't make those up I got those dishes from this place called Brio XD they got awesome steak) (Review Review I love Reviews!)


	7. Chapter 7

Everything went black suddenly then Tony found himself flying up from where he was laying, he looked around and almost didn't recognize the place. "Oh you're finally up!" said a woman with a familiar voice. It was Pepper, she had been sitting on a chair reading a magazine. "Pepper?" Tony said confused. "You slept for 19 hours 23 minutes and 57 seconds" she said clicking the stop watch to stop. "This is….the armory…" he said. "Yeah?" she said. "And you're not dead….." he said. "Why would I be?" Pepper asked. "I had a strange dream of how my life would be without iron man…..and being smart" he said still looking around. "Tell me all about it" she said sitting.

Tony explained everything that happened in his dream. "Woooow was I cute? I've been thinking about growing my hair for some time" she asked. "You were cute there and you're cute here love" he said. Pepper giggled. "So Whitney almost drove me away because she was being mean to me…hm" she said. "Yup" he said. "I I did track? And beat you at basketball? Wow everything I couldn't do I did" she said. "Yeah but the best part about my dream that I would LOVE to have it come to life was seeing you in that sexy dress" he said as he drooled and sucked it back up. "Damn…." He said.

Pepper glared at him. "Not happening" she said crossing her arms. "As expected" he said. Tony looked at his armor. "I know it's there but I'm still questioning myself…." He said. "Well it's there its real and it was made by you Tony Stark the genius" Pepper said. "I know but-"Tony stopped still wondering. "It was so vivid….." he said. Pepper twirled her hair. "I should grow it" she said still fiddling with her hair. "Ehehehe Rhodey had to bring your wallet" Pepper said giggling. "Whatever" Tony said smiling and rolling his eyes. Tony got up and started touching things on his work desk. "Is this real…" he asked himself.

Tony used his extremis to put his arm piece on, Tony smiled and used his extremis to put the rest on. He was fully armored. "Great just in time cause looks like whiplash decided the rob a best buy, better get to it I suppose?" she said. "I'll try" he said. "What do you mean you'll try?! Are you still out of it?!" she said. "No no I…just want to see how it feels again" he said. "Wow I'm never letting you sleep that long again" she said. "Be back soon" he said blasting off. He flew to the location and landed right in front of the store.

"For once I actually miss you" Tony said. Whiplash busted out of the store but stopped in front of Tony. "Oh did you?" he said. "Yup and ready to kick your ass" Tony said. "We'll see Stark" Whiplash said. He whipped his explosive chains at Tony but he dodged and shot his repulsor at him, Tony kept shooting at him. "Enough of this" Whiplash said. He wrapped his chains around Tony and shocked him. Tony yelled in distress. "Don't…..think….so" he said firing his unibeam. Whiplash screamed as the unibeam shot through the chains and hit Whiplash.

Tony beat him up with his fists and repulsors, he ripped his chains off him and destroyed them. "I'll see you real soon Tony Stark" Whiplash said getting on his hovering board and flying away. "Oh no you don't!" Tony yelled and grabbed his ankle and threw him to the ground. He grabbed his ankle again and threw him in the air and shot his unibeam at him. Whiplash screamed as he malfunctioned. "Dam you Tony Sta-!" Whiplash shut down and crashed to the floor smoking. Tony hovered way above the cops as they took him away. After they left he flew away. "Now do you feel like Tony Stark?" asked Pepper. "Heheh yup still me" Tony said and smiled as he flew to the armory.

(You see she lives! No need to hurt me o .o and tell me what you thought about my twist :3 only because I love your reviews XD love it keep them coming!)


End file.
